The Secret of the Black Crystal
by Tizzy20031
Summary: After a few month later, since they defeated Link Joker, history will repeated itself. Will Aichi's and Shu's friend protect Aichi of his past life. Or will the darkness cover the worlds.
1. Chapter 1: The Missing Leader

**Okay, Hi. This is my first fanfiction story. My favorite anime show are Guilty Crown and Cardfight Vanguard Season 4 . For Guilty Crown, it set after Inori sacifiled into Mana. For Shu, I am not going to make him blind because that sad. For Cardfight Vanguard, it set after link joker defeated and set on Legion Mate. You have to wait and see if they are going to be the Quarte Knight. Plus , I kind of going to use some of my own character name in my novel called Lucky Star. PS. I have a help of a friend. I don't own Guilty Crown or even Cardfight Vanguard. But I wish. Without a further ado. Here's the story….**

After defeated Link Joker, thing went back to normal . But the hero who defeated link joker, somehow disappeared and the memory of Inori because she got sacrificed to bring back Mana and Link Joker have been defeated for different world but will those world collide, things get a little weird. No one remember Inori except for one little brown haired boy named Shu Ouma, who still believe that Inori is still alive. With help from Kai, Aichi, and others will they stop lost Christmas happening again.

Card Captial, everyone was having fun with Vanguard. Kai went into and find Aichi missing. Kai Look at the counter and found that Misaki is reading a book about' how to make a annoying boy disappear.'

" Hey Miskai, Where is Aichi?" Kai asked.

Miskai look up from the counter and replied ,"He missing Kai?".

"What? Do you think it was Link Joker come back and revenge or something? " Kai asked, who was totally frightened out.

"Yes, but why would they capture him again doesn't make sense ,someone coming in here."

A boy with brown hair and brown eyes come in who is injured. Misaki and Kai help him to the couch upstairs.

" Hey you think he alright, Tokura?" Kai asked.

"Yes, hey what happen and what's your name?," asked and replied Miskai putting the boy on the couch.

The boy open his eyes as he got up and look around.

" My name is Shu Ouma. Where are we?", The boy identification as Shu, asked.

" It card capital. " Kai replied when they heard a crash downstairs."Misaki, what was that?" Kai asked.

"I'll check downstairs you stay with shu and heal him", said Miskai going to check it out but when she was back," Kai who ever broke our window stole our money and left this note".

" What does the note say?" Kai asked she show her it said "We have your your girl shu Inori she alive and Aichi we have him lock away where you guys can't find him", the note didn't say who it from.

" They have Aichi and some girl named Inori. " Kai said.

"Inori she alive can I see the note? ",asked shu who healed quickly.

" Misaki, give the note to him." Kai asked.

Shu read the note look at it and got up ,punch the wall.

" Dude, what wrong? " Kai asked.

"Who ever has your friend they have Inori who was sacrificed and thought died learning she alive we have to find them ", shu replied sitting back on the couch looking angry.

" Okay. Shu. We will help but we need help of our friend." Kai said as Shu nodded. " Hey Misaki, where is Naoki?" ,Kai asked getting out her phone.

Miskai answer saying ,"At school still that why we're here cause its Monday ".Shu look at them weirdly as Kai dial a number.

As the number dial Kai thought to himself, "Someone took Aichi away. even shu little girlfriend. What am I going to do ? I want to repay my debt to Aichi of saving from other self. " the person pick up it was Naoki.

"Naoki Ishida. " Kai said.

" Wait. Who are you? How did you get this number anyway? And plus I'm at school " Naoki shouted when he answer the phone.

" Kai Toshiki. I have a question for you?" Kai asked.

"And that is". Naoki answered.

"Do you remember a boy named Aichi Sendou? " Kai asked.

"No , why would you asked that Kai Toshiki I have to go unless you could take me out of school early and we could talk more", Naoki said bribing Kai .

"How about you just walk out of school and go to Card Capital. I have something important to show you. " Kai said.

"Fine how could you be so mean to a person you just met", he said hanging up the phone and Kai look at Misaki and Shu.

" Well Misaki, I think it just two of us who remember Aichi?" Kai admitted.

Misaki sighed.

" We will find Aichi, Right? Also we find Inori. " Kai said.

" Yes." Shu agreed and they headed downstairs to meet Naoki.

At an unknown location…. Two figure who is chained up to a cross. One figure has pink hair and red eyes girl and the other one is a boy who has blue hair and blue eyes. When a dark figure appeared and said," Now the fun begin " .

**Thank you for reading, I seen you in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2: A New Power

Chapter 2: A New Power

This is how I put things:

**Author Notes - bold**

_Thoughts - Italics_

Japanese language - underlined (translate)

**Okay, Hey It Tizzy20031. I know i'm making a few mistake in the last chapter. First Chapter 1 is called The Missing Leader. I like try to do more better this time. Recap, Kai and Misaki find a boy named Shu Ouma. Also they find out what happen to their friend, Aichi and Shu little girl friend, Inori. Plus no one have no memories of Aichi expect for Misaki and Kai. PS I told you that I'm writing a novel called Lucky Star, I know it a anime but I really like the title of the show. In my novel called Lucky Star .There is my favorite character who are going to play a key factor in The Secret of the Black Crystal, that is going to set before my book called The Lost Light. Here's the chapter 2 and I hope you like it.**

At the card capital…..

Kai, Shu, and Misaki waiting for Naoki to come to the store from school. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes, come into the store, she was looking for someone.

"Misaki , who is that?" Kai asked, look at the girl.

"I how no clue Kai , Shu do you know her?", Misaki answered.

"No, I don't know. " Shu said.

" Hey , may I help you? " Misaki asked.

The girl was looking at the card that where disciple in the store. " I'm just looking for someone. " The girl said.

"Oh, What is your named?" Misaki said.

"My name is Irina Shidou." Irina said.

**Irina Shidou is one of my character. Irina has brown two ponytail haired and blue eyes. Irina is 12 year old. Irina is the head of her family. She is a devil and something that you see in the fanfiction. **

" Shidou?" Kai said.

"Yes, Kai Toshiki. You guys smell just like a human . Therefore If anyone you guys see have red eyes . I have a little advice of you, run if you do?" Irina warned, she smirked.

" What you mean by that?" Kai asked.

"You will see when the time come, Contactors expect for one ?" Irina answered.

Irina look at Misaki and she then walk out of the store.

" Contractors? What is that?" Kai asked.

"Contractors, I don't know",Misaki replied .

" Where's Naoki." Kai asked.

Naoki suddenly enter through the door,

" So you finally here? Took you long enough." Kai said.

"Well,there was a strange wind and all the sudden a tree almost came down on me. Kai and Boss lady.", Naoki said.

" Okay. First, I have to show you this?" Kai said, as he took out a deck of cards.

Naoki nodded no and look at the card Kai is showing him.

"Does it make you feel something inside you. " Kai asked.

"A little, why you showing me this", Naoki answered grabbing the card. The card started to glowed. As Kai took it back and it show a unit called "The Blaster Blade."

"Blaster Blade?", asked Misaki.

"Wait what?" Kai said.

"What Wrong?" Misaki asked.

" Well, I don't know really know what happen. I just back at my house, I've this dream. I still have bad feeling about that dream. Then this deck appear at my front door. " Kai answered.

"Then we will try to stop it before it's comes true", declared Shu.

" You remember Misaki, Aichi told that I was the one who gave Blaster Blade when we were kids. I don't know what Blaster Blade want me to do but I think he want to rescue his Vanguard who is Aichi. " Kai explained.

"Aichi, your friend you want to rescue as so Inori ", shu said.

" But first, Naoki and I are going to fight." Kai said.

"Ok, what's the plan?", Naoki asked.

" We are going to cardfight to get you , your memories back of your precious friend. " Kai said.

"Ok", Naoki said .

As they went to the standing fight table.

"Do you remember the rules and Misaki gave him a deck that your uncle wanted me to see?" Kai asked.

Misaki nodded and she went to the counter and gave the deck. The clan was called A Narukami Trial deck.

" Here use this, Naoki?" Kai asked.

Naoki grab the deck from Kai and asked, "Who we're fighting against".

"Actually you are fighting against me, Do you want me to rule as we go along." Kai asked.

"You're on. Boss lady gave me a book about some reason I remember it easy. ", Naoki ready with the deck in hand.

**Kai and Naoki fight. I'm sorry but I feel tired of during this fight of this chapter. But on the other one will write the fight down . Promise. Kai make Naoki remember Aichi by using Blaster Blade. Meanwhile…..**

At an unknown …. It was dark and has a lot of pillar everywhere. Four figures are talking about what they hear and see.

" A Few people remember Aichi. " The first figure said.

"What about the girl?",the second figure asked.

" Irina said only one. " the first figure answered.

" But that impossible? … I mean it must it happened. " Third figure said.

" So what are we going to do?" the second figure said.

" We have to do something or this mission will failed. " the second girl said.

" You're right , let's see." the first figure said, turn to the two that is chained form the cross. The first figure smirked.

**That's it. I seen you guys in the next chapter. Who are the four people? What mission they are going to do? Who is Irina? What are the contractor? I seen you guys in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Lost Friend Return

Chapter 3: A Lost Friend Return

This is how I put things:

Author Notes - bold

thoughts - italics

Japanese language - underlined (translate) 

Hey, I'm back. I want to know if there some people who are reading this . Please comment because I don't know this is maybe this is all pointless. But I will keep writing this story because it will probably help me with my grammar and spelling. I'm sorry of the really late update. In this chapter 3 , there is a little time skip. WIth Miwa and Kamui 's fight with Naoki and Kai. Lucky, They have won and got their memories back. But before those fight, Kai visited Ren Sumeragi, and asked about Aichi and Ren doesn't remember him. However , Kai knew he was lying. Without further ado, here is chapter 3 will begin.

A brown hair and green eyes named Kai Toshiki was laying on his bed. Kai was in a white space with Pillar. Kai see a girl with brown hair and green eyes, who look to be a ten year old. She also look like his face but he doesn't know why. The girl move to the side as Kai realized the person on the throne . It was a boy who was blue hair and blue eyes . It was Aichi. Kai eyes widen.

" Aichi." Kai said.

" Kai Toshiki. If you want this boy then find the person who has purple hair ponytail and red eyes . She will take you to your contra… I mean your best friend. Look around you have your mates but how much you gain by just fighting with them. " the girl said.

" What are you talking about and who are you?" Kai said.

" Only I'm going to answer one question . My name Is Sharon Rainsworth. You have to find out yourself or even if my master have a soft heart she will let go of your friend and Adam to you. Only if you pass her test is hard. Only two people pass her test. Good Luck Kai Toshiki. You will need it. " Sharon said, she started to disappear with the White pillar.

"Wait. I just want to see Aichi. " Kai said.

Sharon laughed as fire surrounded him. As he wake up screaming in his room. Kai open his eye and he look around to see his in his apt room.

" Same thing with that dream. Who is Sharon and that other girl , Irina. What are they are saying . Why do they have Aichi and Inori. What are there are planning. " Kai thought, he watched over to the TV . Kai turn it on as two girl . First one is light blue hair and dark blue eyes. Second one is orange brown hair and purple eyes, dancing and singer.

" This is Ultra Rare. With there song Miracle Trigger. " the announcer said on the TV.

" My named Sukio. " the first one said.

" and my named is Rekka. " the second one said.

Kai eyes widen when he notice that a blonde haired girl is missing.

"So not only Aichi and Shu's friend disappeared even Kourin has. What is going on . Why does that girl look like me." Kai thought, walked out of his door.

At an other unknown dark location…..

There is a figure sitting on the throne in the shadows. There was three girl enter the room and they bow to the person who the throne.

" Master, What do you want to talk about?" the lilac hair and pink eyes girl asked.

" Have you located where is the target is, Ray ?" the person on the throne asked.

The red hair girl identified as Ray, shooked her head.

" Okay. Tomeo and Krul. Did you find out anything you find in this dimension. " the person asked.

" No sir. I haven't. " Tomeo answered.

Tomeo has brown hair and green eyes. Tomeo look at Krul.

" Do you?" the person asked.

Krul has black hair and purple eyes. Krul nodded.

" I do. The Thirteen Meridian Emperor is on this dimension too and they are looking for the Lost Spirit and also they are have the one with the blue hair which is the target that you are after. " Krul said.

" Krul . You stay here. Tomeo and Ray. You go and find that boy with the power of a weapon. " the person said.

Tomeo and Ray nodded. They left leaving Krul and the person alone.

" Noah. You think that you can do this. Change the world of us. " Krul said.

" Yes. I will do it for you. " The person identified as Noah said.

" Good. " Krul said.

_" But I hate humans. I think you know what I mean. Rio? " Krul thought._

In the Psy Shop. Kai walk into the shop and see a purple ponytail hair girl that Sharon is talking about.

_" That's her. " Kai thought._

Kai walk over to the girl who was reading a book.

The girl smirked. Kai gasped.

" I've waiting been waiting for this moment. Kai Toshiki . My named is Mikan. It really nice to meet you. " Mikan said.

" Mikan?" Kai asked.

" Yes. " Mikan answered.

" A girl named Sharon said you have my best friend and Shu's girl friend. " Kai said.

" Yes. That's is true but I cannot return your best friend when you sell out your own soul in order to get power. " Mikan explained.

" But how did you know that? " Kai asked.

" Same thing happened to my best friend's brother. But you have to pass my master who is my best friend's test . " Mikan said

" Your master's test? " Kai asked.

" For you. In order to transformation yourself in order to defeat your friend. You think is the only way. In order to write your wrong. You want to disappear. But he won't let that happened. You always tell lies just like my master does to her friends." Mikan said.

" What? How did you know that?" Kai asked.

" I know because this world and my world is collide into each other if you want your friend back . We see everything that happened in this universe. Answer me this. What do you do when you lose someone dear to you in front. Will you protect? Or will you runaway. " Mikan asked.

" I chose to protect the people that I care about especially Aichi. " Kai replied.

Mikan smile. Mikan eyes glowed red.

_" I understand, Rio? Mikan thought. _

" Kai. You pass the test. You get to have Aichi and Inori back. My master believed you. Every word you say. " Mikan said.

" Thank You, Mikan. " Kai thanked.

" No problem. " Mikan said, she snapped her finger together as Aichi and Inori appeared. Kai eyes widen as he run toward Aichi.

" Aichi!" Kai shouted.

" Relax. He's fine. We just seal him because his power. His power are still dormant. But soon it will be awakened. " Mikan said.

" Okay. When is he going to wake up. What power. " Kai said.

" Don't worry. You will find out soon. You have to go before they comes. " Mikan said.

" Who they?" Kai asked.

" I don't have any time left. I need my pill form the virus inside me " Mikan said.

" It is inside Aichi. " Kai said.

" Yes. " Mikan said.

" Oh. " Kai said.

" You change because you meet that boy, Right? We will be back. That's promise. " Mikan said.

Kai nodded. Kai eyes widen when Mikan disappeared in the wind.

_" Aichi. I will protect you. " Kai thought_

**And that is end of the chapter. Again I'm sorry for the late update because of the last months. I was working on finals. But school out. There is probably going to faster update . Maybe. Seen you on the Next Chapter and umm PS Ray, Mikan, Noah, Tomeo, Sharon, and Krul are part of my novel. Well bye. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Enemy Revealed

Chapter 4 : The Enemy Revealed

**Hello everyone. I'm back with The Secret of the Black Crystal Chapter 4. The wheel has been set in motion. Will Kai protect Aichi form whatever is after him. Who is Mikan's master and will be revealed in this chapter. Without further ado, let the war begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any cardfight vanguard character or even guilty crown character . I only own my character.**

**oXoXoXo - next scene**

At Card Shop Psy…

" Aichi." Kai called, he was shaking. Aichi shifted a little before open his eyes as he look toward Kai.

" Kai? " Aichi asked.

" Are you alright, Aichi. Where have you been? " Kai asked

" I'm fine but where are we. I don't know what you are talking about? Kai. Why was I here? "

Aichi asked.

" I don't know. " Kai answered.

" He doesn't remember. Maybe I should talk to Mikan about this. But first. " Kai thought.

Kai took at his cell phone and he call Miwa.

" Hello Kai. What up?" Miwa asked.

"Where are you right now? " Kai asked.

" At card capital. " Miwa answered.

" Can you ask Misaki and Shu here at Card Shop Psy. " Kai said.

" Why?" Miwa asked.

" Miwa, I found Aichi and Inori." Kai answered.

"What? We are on our way. " Miwa said.

Kai hang up to the phone and look at Aichi. Aichi was panting and sweating a lot.

" Are you okay, Aichi?" Kai asked.

" Kai-kun. " Aichi muttered.

Kai placed his hand on his forehead as he felt heat coming.

" You're burning up. " Kai said.

Kai look at the bottle that Mikan give him.

" If he ever has a high fever. Don't worry. That is such a side effect of being seal. Here is a spell drink medieve for the spirit. It is form our Immortal Witch but you will meet her in due time. Just call me if you need any help. " Mikan explained.

" I own her one. Here Aichi drink this. " Kai said.

" Okay. " Aichi said.

Aichi drink it. Misaki, Shu, and Miwa enter the shop.

" Aichi. " Misaki said.

" Misaki. " Aichi said, he form a smile.

Shu run over to Inori.

" Inori. " Shu said.

Inori open her eyes as she look over to Shu.

" Shu." Inori said.

" I'm glad that you're back. But.. " Shu said.

" But what?" Inori asked.

" I thought you were gone. But if you were like alive . Why didn't you tell me or even come to me. " Shu said.

" I don't know. Last thing I remember is that when I wake up . I saw a girl that look actually like me but with different hair and eyes color. " Inori explained.

" A person look just like her. Same thing with me and Sharon. Who is Sharon? I think I meant talk to Mikan or even her master. " Kai thought.

" Hey Kai. I think it more better to go to Card Capital. So that Aichi and Inori can rest there. " Miwa said.

" Yeah sure. " Kai said.

Kai carried Aichi on his back. Also, Shu carried Inori bridal style. They left, they didn't notice that a black haired and purple hair girl was watching them in the shadow.

oXoXoXo

At dark unknown location… Noah was waiting for Krul to come back. Krul entered.

" Did you find anything about the lost one. " Noah asked.

" Yes, they are going to a shop called Card Capital. But the problem is that the boy haven't fuling awaken his power yet. But it true that his is the one that we are looking for because White Dragon Emperor's bishop appear and give that brown hair boy something. " Krul explained.

" Excellent work. The White Dragon Emperor is in this world. I can have two weapon that are powerful. " Noah said.

" Thank you, Master. " Krul said.

" Then should we go, Krul. " Noah said.

" Sure. " Krul said.

Noah and Krul disappeared.

oXoXoXo

Meanwhile, in Card Capital. Kai , Aichi, Misaki, Miwa, Shu , and Inori arrived and find Kamui and Naoki sitting.

" Kamui and Naoki . You guys are alright?" Misaki asked.

" We are fine. " Kamui said.

" Me and junior are fine. " Naoki said.

" Naoki! " Kamui shouted.

" So bossy lady . Did you find Aichi? " Naoki asked.

Misaki just glared and replied "Yes. Kai did. "

" So Kai. You haven't told us who have Aichi and Inori anyway?" Miwa asked.

Kai signed. Aichi open his eyes. Kai smile.

" Tell us the truth, Kai-kun. " Shu said.

Kai look at Aichi.

" It fine. Tell them. " Aichi said.

Kai nodded .

" Well…." Kai was stopped when two figure enter the shop.

" I'm sorry. We are closed. " Misaki said.

" We are only look for someone. " the first one said.

" Who are you looking for? " Shu asked.

The second one step forward as she point to Kai and Aichi.

" That's him. The blue hair guy. " the second one.

Aichi gasped.

" Are you sure? Krul. " the first one said.

" Yes, I'm never wrong, Master Noah. " Krul said, as she pointed to Aichi, " Is Spirit Torch."

Aichi gulped.

_"Spirit Torch?" Austin asked. _

" Permission to use my power? " Krul asked

"Yes. But use it on his friends. " Noah answered.

Krul nodded. Krul lifted her hand. As a black wind appeared as it blow Kai and the other expected for Aichi. Aichi stand up as Noah was walking toward Aichi. Aichi was backing away form him until his was at the wall. Aichi pressed his back against the wall. Noah put his hand in his chin and raised her head up. Aichi eyes widen.

" What you want with me?" Aichi asked.

" You have the power and I want it. You are one of the Thirteen Meridian Emperor. " Noah answered.

" I don't know what you are talking about? " Aichi said.

" Come with me now. Or you are going to let your friend suffered?" Noah said, as he grabbed his wrist. Aichi struggled.

" Let me go. " Aichi said.

Noah has Aichi by his wrist as Noah use his lighting power to sent the electricity through Aichi's body. Aichi screamed.

" Aichi! " Kai shouted.

Aichi fainted in Noah's arm.

" Let him go. " Kai said.

" You're weak. Kai Toskihi. Jeez. I ask you to protect him. " Mikan said.

" Mikan?" Kai asked.

" What are you doing here, Mikan?" Krul asked.

" Well, I'm not alone either? " Mikan answered.

Mikan look at the person next to her. She has blonde hair and blue eyes.

" Noah. I will destroy you if you hurt him." the person said.

" You? The White Dragon Emperor. What are you doing here. " Noah said.

" I'm here to save Ritsu and Sharon 's spirit torch. " the person said.

" I'm one too. " Kai muttered.

The person smirked.

**That's the end of the chapter. I will be removed one of my character in my book. But i don't know if i should do it. Any opinion on what should I do. I will seen you on the next chapter. It will be longer. I promise. Who is the person. What are the Spirit Torch? Who are Ritsu and Sharon which are my character? Seen you on the next chapter. Bye. **


	5. Chapter 5: The White Dragon Emperor

The Secret of the Black Crystal 

Hi there, everyone. I'm back with Chapter 5 with The Secret of the Black Crystal. I'm sorry of the long update . I was buisness with my book which I find out something I will tell you once the fanfiction story end. Noah is about to take Aichi away from Kai and the others. That until Mikan and a mysterious blonde hair person appear . You will find out who is the person and the Spirit Torch too. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always for me to you, please enjoy!

Chapter 5: The White Dragon Emperor Descends 

Noah was angry when he see Mikan and the person with Blonde hair with blue bang and dark pink eyes. Mikan laughed .

" Why are you here, Mikan?" Krul asked.

" To save our old friend's spirit torch. " Mikan answered, as her eyes went to Kai. Mikan walk over to Kai as Mikan stood in front of Kai and the other.

" Mikan, What is a Spirit Torch?" Kai whispered, asked.

" We will explained it to you later. And it true of Noah say you are a spirit torch?" Mikan whispered back.

Kai gasped.

The person went up face to face with Krul and Noah.

" So you're finally here, The White Dragon Emperor. " Noah said.

The person lifted up her hand as a scythe appeared.

" You're not getting that Spirit Torch from us in this dimension. " the person said.

"Why, it's the Twilight 's leader and your Bishop here, Skyler Lee Evans?" Noah asked.

" Cut the talk, Noah. You will pay of everything you done to me and my friends and family. So you're not getting that boy. Instead I'm going to give all my power protect that boy from you. Even If I have to sacrifice myself to the devil again. " Skyler answered.

" Stop joking around with me. Ritsu's torch is in my hands now . There's no way you can't beat me without harming this boy here. " Noah said.

" Be like everyone else. Don't believe me, then that's fine. But, I'm never the one who gave up on a fight . Especially after what you did to me . " Skyler said.

" And your beloved Meridian. " Noah said.

Skyler sighed….." But, I'm never going to let you win or take that spirit torch away?" Skyler said.

" Then you'll have to fight with me again and beat me first." Noah said, as he drop Aichi to the ground.

" Aichi! "

" Brother."

"Aichi-kun."

Noah drew his sword as the two swords clashed.

" Why don't you just give up, Skyler? You failed to protect the people who you cared about. " Noah said.

" I never the one who will gave up. That was in the past. The past is dead to me. " Skyler said, as Skyler hit Noah as he was push back.

" You are so weak just like what your brother say. " Noah said.

Skyler lifted up her hand as wind appeared and blow him away. He couldn't move.

" You improved a lot since you were five. But do you think that you are wonder you were never been able to save your family and friends. " Noah said.

" Will you just shut up . No one here want to hear you talking. Just go away. " Skyler said, as her pink eyes turn red eyes.

" Tch, I'll be back. Come on Krul. " Noah said.

" Yes. " Krul said.

They disappeared. As Skyler walk toward Aichi as she kneeled beside him. The toher went to her. Skyler check on Aichi.

" He's fine. " Skyler said.

" Good. " Kai said.

Mikan went to Kai's ear as she whispered " You're lucky , Kai. This is what happened if you don't protect the one who you want to protect. "

Kai gasped.

" Skyler. Can you tell us? What is the Spirit Torch? Why is those two after Aichi anyway. " Kamui asked.

" I will tell you the truth. I owe you that much. " Skyler said.

" What should we do? " Mikan asked.

" Go to the headquarter so these guys can know the truth." Skyler said.

"Okay. " Mikan said.

" Will you guys come with me. Plus if you do. I will gave you power to protect your friend, :" Skyler said.

Everyone nodded.

" Good. Mikan. " Skyler said.

Mikan nodded. Mikan clapped her hands together. As they disappeared in light.

That's the end of the chapter 5. Again. I'm sorry for the long update . Meet Skyler Lee Evans, she is the main character in my book and also she is based on my personality. Now there is two something I want you guys to do. First, I want you readers to check my spelling and grammar and if they are . Please PM. Second, I want you guys to choose an title which are THE GUILTY STAR or STARLIGHT. I hope you like it and look forward to the next chapter. Bye.


End file.
